fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Henry (Awakening) Summoned * "Hiya! I'm Henry, and I don't want to brag, but I'm preeeeetty much the scariest dark mage in Plegia!" Home * "It's so boring here. Without any Risen, who am I supposed to pluck the arms and legs off of? Flies aren't the same..." * "Want to help me with an experiment real quick? It's a hex that kills 100 people at once!" * "I've been collecting crow feathers for a while. I wonder how many I need to fly..." * "You doing okay, Kiran? No battlefield injuries or anything? I'd hate for you to die yet!" * "I kinda miss wizard school. That's where I learned to smile all the time! Also where I got my pain tolerance." * "Say, are you Kiran? I come with a big hello from Friend Kiran!" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh! Planning on sending me out to kill some more, Kiran? Nya ha! That's great! Who's my target? A Hero? Emblian soldier? Oh! Could it be someone in the Order of Heroes? Huh? Allies don't kill each other? Who told you THAT? Eh, if you say so, I guess... Then again, I like this place, and I wouldn't want anyone to die. You won't die, will you, Kiran? If you died, I'd have to invent a horrible new hex for whoever killed you. So just...stay alive, OK?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * *laughs* * "All my best friends are crows!" * "Wanna play?" * "Need someone cursed?" * "You don't think I'm scary, do you?" * "Ready to trade that white cape for a black one like mine?" * "You need somebody killed? It's no trouble! Like, at all." * "I wonder if it'll hurt when I die!" Map * "Okay!" * "Oh!" * "You got it!" Level Up * "I'm a hex of a lot stronger now. Ha! Get it?" (5-6 stats up) * "Ohhh, wow! When did I grow that?" (3-4 stats up) * "Nya ha! I hardly learned a thing!" (1-2 stats up) * "Ohh! New powers! So who do you want me to curse?" (New skill) Critical/Skill * "Special delivery!" * "It's curse o'clock!" * "Here, have some death!" * "Ooh, this'll hurt!" Defeat * "Hurts nice..." Henry (Trick or Defeat) Summoned *"I'm Henry! I want candy...but blood is good, too! Send your enemies my way, so I can play tricks on them." Home *"Ylisse's harvest festival was fun, but the one I went to in the Outrealms--wow! I taught Ricken and Frederick all about dark magic." *"Shouldn't the Order of Heroes get into the spirit of things? I could scare up a costume for you... I have some animal pelts and bones lying around. Those might work for...something!" *"It's a harvest festival, right? So we should go harvest some candy! Or maybe you'd rather harvest the heads of our enemies... I'm up for either one!" *"I'm working on a hex that will kill all of our enemies. I just need the fresh blood of one hundred people..." *"Give me some candy, or I'll cast a hex on you! Just kidding. Nya ha ha! I'm only here to deliver a greeting." (Greeting from friend) *"Something just popped into my head. I was wondering what kind of harvest makes you the happiest! Do you love to mow down your enemies? Or would you rather harvest hard-to-get Heroes? Of course, I love to kill my enemies. But being harvested by you was a bounty for me! If I didn't meet you, my harvest festival would have ended after a single day. My days as a bloodsucker... They'd be dead and buried! Nya ha ha! That's why I'm so grateful to you. So I'll keep on hexing and killing. You can reap the rewards!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen **laughs* *"Dressing like a monster scares evil spirits away. I don't want them to get at you. So count on me, to get at them!" *"People put on all sorts of crazy costumes for the harvest festival in Ylisse!" *"Candy-candy? Or cursey-cursey?" *"I love a spooky festival especially one with scary ghosts. And the Risen? All drenched in the good stuff!" *"This crow is my good friend. Pretty as ink, dont'cha think?" *"Dying is just a costume change, and I can't wait to be a ghost! Boo! Ha!" *"Ah! Pumpkin heads! Choppity-chop!" Map *"Blood!" *"Yay!" *"Candy?" Level Up *"Let's see somebody try to play a trick on me now! Nya ha ha!" (5-6 stats up) *"Ghoulish strength flows through me! Yay!" (3-4 stats up) *"Nya ha ha! Guess I need to drink some more blood!" (1-2 stats up) *"Ooh... You've made me stronger. I'll hex lots of enemies now!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Here, have a trick!" *"Trick or treat!" *"Scary monster!" *"I'll drink your blood!" Defeat *"Ohhhh... Heh heh." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes